There have been many proposals heretofore for the provisions of eyewear of the foregoing nature. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,303 to Jonassen, the frame was provided with channels opening to each lateral side thereof, and lens were insertable into the frame, one lens from each side to be locked in place by the temples. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,889, to Thatcher, the frame was provided with bottom opening channels into which lens were insertable, and held in place frictionally. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,136, to Atamian, the frame was provided with top opening channels into which lens were insertable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,042, to Cooper, the frame was provided with rearwardly opening sockets into which the lens were receivable, to be retained in place by lips opposed to the socket and a tube and post arrangement.
In the first three of the foregoing proposals separate left and right lens were provided for insertion into the channels of the frame. In the last of the proposals, the lens were unified by a plate which carried part of the retaining means and also nose contacting guards.
It is an object of this invention to provide eyewear of a simplified type having a replaceable lens wherein the lens is a unitary nature.
It is another object of the invention to provide eyewear which may present itself in differing aesthetic appearance.
It is another object of the invention to provide eyewear wherein the lens tends to cooperate with and rigidify the frame.